


Heart Breakers (Más allá de los Corazones)

by Stella005



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, F/M, I Ship It, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella005/pseuds/Stella005
Summary: Ralph El Demoledor, lleva tiempo pensando en alguien muy especial no es exactamente Vanellope pero hará lo necesario para conseguir a está chica que lo trae loco.
Relationships: Wreck-It Ralph/Yesss
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Historia originalmente publicada en Wattpad, inspirado en la idea de @JulyPKMN809

Narra Ralph

Saben ya se que pasó mucho tiempo desde que Vanellope está en Slaughter Race pero algo en mi cambio, desde hace días no duermo bien ando medio distraído. No sé exactamente la razón pero extraño a Yesss ella es muy linda y pues siempre estuvo ahí conmigo.

El único en notar su comportamiento extraño fue Félix, al principio pensó que era por Vanellope pero luego vio que era algo más.

-Ralph, ¿Qué sucede, hermano?-

-No sé, Félix algo me preocupa más bien alguien- contestó nervioso.

-¿Vanellope? Porque no mejor vas a visitarla-

Ralph decide esperar a la noche y va al internet ahora Litwak lo usaba más y era más fácil todo. Al llegar al Internet fue rápidamente a Slaughter Race.

-¡¿Ralph?! Amigo mío que ¿haces aquí?- dijo Vanellope sonriendo.

-Vine a visitar a mi mejor amiga- explica mientras la abraza.

Pasaron un rato juntos entonces Vanellope también notó su distracción.

-¿Hola? Hay alguien aquí adentro- dijo golpeando ligeramente la cabeza de Ralph.

-Ah perdón niña, es que me puse a pensar en Buzzztube-

-¿Y no te dolió?- dijo Vanellope riendo.

-Hola Yesss, qué linda estás hoy- dijo Ralph sonriendo.

-Guapo, regresaste ¿deseas continuar con nuestros videos virales?-

-No exactamente yo vengo a...- dijo Ralph algo sonrojado.

-Claro perdón apenas llegas, toma asiento cuéntame todo- dijo Yesss interrumpiendo a Ralph.

Ralph le contó lo sucedido en los últimos días, sobre el arcade sus amigos y familia. Pero él no solo venía a eso...  
Estaba nervioso ese sentimiento que no tiene explicación, el corazón late rápidamente, no dejas de pensar en esa persona eso sentía. La videollamadas que había tenido con Yesss no le bastaban tenía que verla, sentirla a su lado.  
Ni siquiera el mismo se explicaba por qué hacían videollamadas no se supone que solo era con Vanellope...


	2. Chapter 2

Ralph tiene miedo de decirle la verdad, pero también pensaba lo que podría suceder.

-Lamento por lo que pasas, pero ella me visita y me cuenta que te extraña mucho Ralph- dijo Yesss. No te preocupes es bueno decir todo.

-Gracias por comprender, amm bueno tengo que regresar o se me hará tarde-

Camino lentamente hacia el arcade, llegó justo antes de que Litwak abriera pero ahora estaba más distraído que de costumbre.

-Ralph,¿Ralph?,¡Raaalph! Ya abrió el arcade no te distraigas.- comentó Félix.

-Lo siento no dejo de pensar en ella, es muy linda y perfecta...-

-La puedes visitar en la noche, pero ahorita debemos trabajar vamos Ralph-

Pasó rápidamente el día Ralph destruyendo el edificio, Félix reparandolo. Llegó la noche Félix le aconsejo que fuera muy formal, así que solo limpio súper su overol que tenía compró una flores; chocolates y un perfume que le regaló Tapper ahora listo va hacia Buzzztube.

Mientras tanto en Buzzztube Yesss miraba los vídeos que había hecho con Ralph los miraba diario.

-¿Por qué siempre ves los vídeos de Ralph? Tenemos aún más- dijo Maybe.

-Bueno gracias a él fui más importante, Maybe ese muchacho es increíble, lindo, tierno, me encanta como es- exclamó Yesss.

-Será que sientes algo por ese grandulon- dijo Maybe sonriendo.

Yesss no comentó nada más, se paró de su escritorio y vio desde la ventana su propia empresa podía notar que aún veían los vídeos de Ralph. Pero ahora reflexionaba si realmente sentía algo por aquél que le pidió ayuda.

-No lo sé, tal vez si siento algo por el- dijo Yesss. Es una buena persona... Tal vez "Nunca me hubiera podido imaginar que existieran personas tan interesantes como tu. Me sorprendes día a día, y voy descubriendo a un hombre maravilloso e increíble al que no quiero dejar de conocer"


	3. Chapter 3

Ralph caminaba hacia el arcade ese era su trabajo pero al menos en la noche iría a verla a esa dulce joven que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos.

-Al fin llegas ya vamos, ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame todo- dijo Félix. Mientras se preparaban.

-Pues me liberé hablando con ella sabes si es muy hermosa-

-Te seguiré ayudando quiero ya verte feliz, desde que Vanellope se fue te deprimiste mucho- comentó Félix. Fue tanto que volviste... a vivir en el basurero.

Empezó el día como cualquier otro niños y niñas vienen a Centro de Diversión Familiar y Arcade de Litwak jugar lo más que se pueda. Ralph y Félix seguían en el top por su bonus level. Aunque muchos videojugadores extrañaban a Vanellope pero eso no era obstáculo para jugar Sugar Rush. Termino el día el Sr. Litwak cerró el arcade ahora todos tenían tiempo para salir.

-Bien Félix tu eres un experto para esto, ¿qué le puedo dar?- preguntó Ralph.

-Algo hecho con el corazón, algo único-

-Sabes que soy malo cantando y dibujando... Nunca podré conquistarla- dijo apenado Ralph.

-Dale una carta echa por ti a las chicas les encanta eso- contestó Félix.

Después de un rato Ralph va hacia su casa se sienta, saca un lápiz con cuidado empieza a escribir...  
"No hay nadie más bella que tú, yo agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí eres alguien única pero especial pero no puedo terminar está carta sin antes decirte que te ... Amo...". Termino la carta la guardo en un sobre y se dirige a la internet no se debe perder el tiempo.

Ralph emocionado y nervioso fue directamente a Buzztube. Pero en el camino tropieza con un "Tren" de correos, y en eso perdió de vista su carta. Después de un rato de buscar encuentra el sobre con el mensaje.

-Debo calmarme o terminaré con las manos vacías- comentó Ralph. Pero se que valdrá la pena.

Llegó a la puerta de Buzztube lo pensó y solo dejo la carta. Con eso piensa que bastaba y regresó al Arcade esperando una respuesta...  
En ese momento Yesss salía de su oficina y vio la carta en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto? dijo Yesss mientras recogía la carta y la leía. 

Después de leer arruga la carta y la tira, Yesss entra a su oficina enojada pero a la vez con un sentimiento de tristeza.  
La carta decía:

"No sirves para nada, solo eres uno más del montón ojalá no te hubiera conocido"

Quién será el tonto que escribió eso, ¿Ralph?- exclamó Yesss. Creí que era una buena persona tal vez me equivoqué...

En el Arcade al oscurecer decidió llamar a Yesss para ver si leyó la carta. Pero no le contestaba incluso veía que descartaba las llamadas.

-¿Todo bien Ralph?, Te veo preocupado- comentó Félix.

-No estoy seguro, Félix. No me contesta las llamadas, ¿Será qué no le gustó?... Mañana iré a verla espero que le haya gustado.- explicó Ralph

-No te preocupes Ralph. Solo recuerda se tu mismo- sugirió Félix

Ralph estaba preocupado, no pudo dormir no dejaba de pensar que tal vez no le gusto lo que había escrito. Pero iba seguir el consejo de Félix era ahora o nunca demostrar lo que sentía. El día pasó cómo cualquier otro y espero hasta que Litwak cerrará para ir directo al internet...

Ralph llegó al edificio de Buzztube y toca la puerta de la oficina de Yesss.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Yesss. Si vienes a hacer el típico spam vete de aquí...

-Soy yo Ralph, déjame pasar necesito hablar contigo- rogó Ralph.

-¡Vete de aquí!- exclamó Yesss enojada. No quiero verte ¿escribiste eso no? No sirvo para nada según tú...

-¿Qué de que hablas?- dijo Ralph confuso. Yo no puse eso en mi carta en realidad era una declaración... ¿Tenía firma?

Yesss abre la puerta se queda mirando a Ralph.

-No tenía ya que recuerdo-

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo la escribí? No soy así Yesss- dijo Ralph.

Yesss se quedó pensando ella lo quería por eso lo supuso. No sabía que contestar.

-Eh pues eres malvado...- Yo creí que ...

-Enserio ¿Malvado? Ahora también lo crees no puede ser- se lamentó Ralph


	4. Chapter 4

Ralph se sintió un poco deprimido no creyó que la persona que más ama lo consideraba un malvado.

-Oh perdón Ralph, olvide... que eso te hace sentir mal- explicó Yesss.

-Creo que fue mala idea venir....- dijo Ralph. Creí que tú me entendías... Yo te amo...

Yesss se quedó sin palabras había lastimado a Ralph tendría que reparar ese daño.

\- No fue mi intención enserio, yo no sé cómo me puedas perdonar- Porfavor...

-Necesito estar solo un momento- dijo Ralph.

Las lágrimas fluían a través de su rostro, no sabía si fue intencional o un simple error. Sus sentimientos estaban confundidos la amaba pero que necesita hacer para que lo noté ¿Cambiar su actitud? Ser alguien que no es... Tal vez haría lo posible para conquistarla. Se secó las lágrimas ya tenía pensado lo que haría.

\- Bien si eso quiere, cambiaré lo que soy- se dijo a si mismo Ralph.

De camino hacia el arcade en la salida del internet. Spamley está como siempre mostrando su anuncio web.

\- ¿Ralph? Amigo ¿Estás bien? Te puedo ver algo triste- dijo Spamley.

-Nada- respondió fríamente Ralph.

Spamley está confundido su amigo no era así algo lo estaba cambiando. Ralph siguió su camino hacia al arcade sin demostrar ni felicidad ni tristeza. Al llegar al arcade lo primero que hace es ir al basurero y quedarse ahí sin hablar con nadie, Félix lo vio pero decidió darle un tiempo sabe cuándo las personas necesitan tiempo a solas.

Ralph estaba haciendo lo que creía que le iba gustar a Yesss ser alguien nuevo. Tal vez así ya no lo vería como "malvado".

En Buzzztube Yesss estaba muy apenada por lo que dijo sabe muy bien que lo lastimó era hora de corregirlo.

\- Qué haré... si cometí un grave error al decirle así, creo que también fue que no estaba despejada mi mente-

Vanellope había ido al juego de su amigo, Félix la había llamado creyó que tal vez ella lo regresaría en sí.

\- Hola seso apestoso, ¿Qué tienes? Por que tan bebito- dijo Vanellope.

-No es nada, niña son cosas de adultos- comentó Ralph. No creo que entiendas.

-Es por ella ¿No? Te rechazó oye hay ....-

-¡No! Ni eso, me dijo malvado no puedo creer que lo dijera- interrumpió Ralph.

Vanellope quedó pensativa ella también le había dicho malvado en el pasado, pero jamás se había comportado de tal manera como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

\- No creo que lo haya dicho intencionalmente. Tal vez deben comenzar de nuevo de amistad hasta el momento que estén seguros para iniciar una relación- comentó Vanellope.

-¿Iniciar de nuevo? Eso será complicado pero gracias- Creo que eso es mejor que cambiar lo que soy.

-¡¿Qué?! Ibas a cambiar enserio seso apestoso... El verdadero amor se da cuando la otra parte te quiere por quien eres...- explicó Vanellope.

-Niña, ¿Cómo sabes tanto? Fue Shank quien te dijo eso ¿No?- dijo Ralph.

Efectivamente Shank le había dado consejos a Vanellope para ayudar a Ralph de cualquier manera eran amigos.

-Eh si como supiste- dijo Vanellope avergonzada.

-Por que a ti no te gusta hablar de esto así que supuse que te ayudaron-

Ralph se sentía mejor pero no sabía que hacer si hacer un reiniciar o ser directo.

Ralph decidió ser directo, Yesss se sentía muy avergonzada por las palabras que le había dicho al demoledor así que le pidió a Maybe ayudarle a grabar un vídeo privado, que solamente explica el malentendido que le había dicho y la disculpa a Ralph luego se lo envío de manera personal. Al ver el vídeo Ralph se siente más relajado y listo para conquistarla va con un overol nuevo que no está roto ni viejo directamente va a Buzzztube.

\- Muy bien todo estará bien- se dijo a si mismo Ralph. Todo estará bien.

Al llegar a Buzzztube...

\- Ralph lindo, si veniste ¿Nuevo overol? Me encanta, te ves muy guapo así.- dijo Yesss. Y perdón por todo no fue mi intención...

\- Está bien no te preocupes, yo tampoco debí alterarme demasiado- comentó Ralph. Pero ya estamos bien.

De un momento a otro sin pensarlo Ralph besa a Yesss de una manera muy apasionada que la dejo muy sonrojada.

\- Aww lindo sabes qué te amo ¿No? - dijo Yesss.

-Lo sé amor- dijo Ralph mientras la abrazaba. Nunca estaremos solos ahora seremos felices siempre, nadie ni nada te va a lastimar.

Después de varias citas empiezan a salir formalmente, llegaron al punto de casarse que fue una muy hermosa boda donde los amigos celebraban la unión de nuestros enamorados, pero con el tiempo Yesss quería una familia les fue difícil ya que no son de mismo código y ambos buscaron la opción de adoptar.

\- Niña a mí y a Yesss nos...- explicó Ralph.

\- Ahora que pasó ¿es importante ir?- dijo Vanellope.

Luego de una plática larga sobre lo que pasó Ralph y Yesss deciden adoptar a Vanellope. Ya que ella era como una hija para Ralph.

\- Papi, mami los quiero mucho- dijo Vanellope.

Fin


End file.
